


Smashing, Crashing

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [60]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After sneaking into Percy's house at first to try and spook Sierra but ended with a game of smash bros that goes a little further then what either thought.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards
Series: Owari Magica [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Smashing, Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> 1880 points for Percy

Percy had finally reached the day- he had a single math workbook left, and then his backlog of homework was done. No more science worksheets, no more history quizlets, no more take-home english tests, no- well, still a lot of math workbooks, but those were because sudoku and math helped him calm down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, trying to enjoy the breeze in his room. The sun was nice, his light was off, his consoles were switched off, everything was calm. Even Sierra was out exploring the town, the devil's food cake they'd made together sitting on the kitchen counter. The kitchen still smelled like wine despite his best efforts, and she'd baked with him all night and morning to try and mask the smell. It helped, making the house smell quaint and calm. Sweet. He smiled to himself and leaned forwards, feeling his splatoon t-shirt unbunch and settle again. He finally reopened his eyes. Today was an easy day. He had this under control. He was almost done, and then he could close that chapter, and maybe things with his family would go back to.... not normal. But something better.

Belladona looked at Percy's house, she smiled. Not only was she here to see Percy but she had a note to drop off. She pulled out her soul gem and took it between her teeth. The red glow grew for a second before it fell away making her harder to see. She snuck to the side of the house and made her way into Sierra's bedroom. It wasn't easy with a soul gem in her mouth and her prosthetic leg but she was able to. She sat the note down and took out her soul gem. She entered the connected bathroom and straightened herself out in the mirror. She finished by adding her soul gem back in place in the hair clip. She looked over to the other door. Percy's bedroom was next door so hopefully this took her there. Opening the door she saw the boy relaxing at a desk. "Hello there snacc" She beamed at the other.

Percy took a moment to analyze the situation. Pretty girl voice. Familiar pretty girl voice. Him, wearing a green and pink splatoon t-shirt and his teal chubbies shorts and fuzzy socks. He turns in his seat to look at her, slowly lighting up. "B-bella!" He stood, almost tripping over Sierra's backpack but catching himself at the last moment. "You really did find me. You look really good today."

Belladona tried not let the short form of her name get to her. No matter how long it had been since she made her contract and got out of Seaford hospital the short form to her name got to her. "Why thank you." She had a loose hoodie that was a soft red and a skirt that showed off her legs quite well. "And Eb and Flow have been here so of course I know where you are." She walked into the room and looked around a bit. It was nice, reminded her of her main floor bedroom. "So how's my favourite magi doing today?" She looked back at Percy wanting to see his reaction to her comment.

Percy shifted in his seat as she came further into the room, thankful that he'd actually picked up, but more thankful that she was there. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. "I don't know, but my favorite magi just walked through the door." He did stand, gesturing around the room. He had his window seat, the desk chair, and the bed, but that was about it in terms of places to sit. And Eb was curled up on his window seat, whenever he'd gotten there. "If Eb hadn't shown the way, I'm sure you still would have found me. Not hard to miss. Do you want to sit down?"

Belladona looked at the incubator. Percy was one of the only ones that knew the truth and didn't push the creature away. "I would love to." She took the seat next to Eb and picked him up and sat him in her lap only getting a comment of annoyance from the creature. "I'm glad to hear I'm your favourite magi." She smiled up at Percy. Even in the more laid back clothing he was attractive. "I am quite good at finding what I like." She gave him a coy grin.

Percy settled onto the edge of his bed, a few feet away but still close. "And I'm good at being found, nowadays. So what does my favorite magi have in mind? Do you want to play video games, eat things that'll give you cavities, catch up on gossip, or is it all business today?" He raised his eyebrows.

Belladona had some plans but mostly it was to flirt more and get closer to Percy. "I just wanted to see you. Isn't that a reason enough?" After her talk with Ophelia she really just wanted to relax. Messing with the girl was fun but it took more energy than she liked. "Video games do sound nice. Maybe there's something I could beat you at?" She grinned.

Percy nodded. "Sure, what about smash bros?" He shifted to turn a bit more towards where the tv and game consoles were. He hated the twinge of relief at her comment. He'd been spending a lot of time with Ana, and the meeting with Von and Nessa hadn't helped. For them, he put on a brave front, helping them figure out how to formulate a plan and get around Belladonna's whims. The moment he wasn't around them... his "resolve" weakened. She was cute and he cared about her and he trusted her. She'd kept her word with Ana, so why wouldn't he trust her? "And it's enough, of course it's enough. My window is always open."

Belladona liked smash bros. She had every version and all the amiibos for it. "Sounds perfect." She looked over Percy. She had been debating on something, wanting something more with him. "And I'm glad to hear that, I might pop in more." It was nice to forget about everything she had been trying to do and relax and let loose. She hadn't given anything beyond her plans a thought in sometime Percy gave her something she hadn't had in a long time it seemed.

Percy got up to turn on his switch and set the game up, passing her one of the controllers and keeping the other for himself. He settled in on the bed. "It's weird for me, to have people actually like. Here. In my house. But you look right home. I don't know what it means." He didn't mean to let the more tender words out, but as he crossed his legs and settled in, he couldn't help it. She did look like someone he could imagine spending time with, someone who would have made life bearable. Better.

Belladona gave him a soft smile. "Maybe it means I'm meant to be here in someway." She looked at the screen waiting for Percy to get to the point for her to pick her main. Maybe if they knew each other before it would have been easier. Or she could have come to hate him or lose him before she was ready. She shook that thought out of her head. No point thinking about the past and what could have made it better. "So who do you main?" She moved the topic over to the game.

"Call me boring, but Pit." He followed the menu, leaning back and grabbing a pillow to rest on. "Classic and cool. Legal rules or playing the game for fun rules?" He glanced at her. Part of him wanted to just ask her to lay in the shade with him and breathe together. "You?"

Belladona nodded in agreement Pit was a good character. "Inkling in ultimate. Fun." She loved inkling's kit for smash. It was not only a love for Splatoon but also just how they brought it into another game. "But I'm waiting for Sans to be confirmed as DLC." She joked grinning at Percy.

Percy snorted at that. "The moment Sans comes out, we're all gonna have the best time. Have you played undertale?" He selected the stage and let the game actually start to boot up so they could start the fight.

"Played it a lot." Belladona beamed as the characters loaded into the stage. "You?"

"So much. You don't even know, I must have done every route six, seven times. Did the pacifist ending three times just so I knew I had a handle on it before I got to the rest of them."

Belladona nodded. "I feel that. I think I fought Sans like 100 times." She laughed at the memory.

Percy couldn't help laughing. The game ticked down and started, finally. "Well, go easy on me. I'm rusty. Too much homework."

Belladona laughed. "First round I'll go easy. It's a warm up after all." She made the inkling dive down into 'ink'.

Percy used the "grab" motion to yank the inkling up, smiling as the little angel moved on screen. "Would you believe me if I said I had a crush on Pit when I was 12?"

Belladona laughed. "What and not Palutena as well?" Once the inkling was let go she did her up smash on Pit.

"Palutena? Absolutely, of course I had a crush on her." He winced as Pit went flying, but he managed to stay in the ring, picking up a pokeball and tossing it. "Bi goals, right?"

Belladona jumped away from the pokeball and waited to see what came out. "Big bi goals." And dived back down to move quickly to avoid the snorlax that came out of the ball. She was still hit by the pokemon but was mostly fine.

Percy moved Pit so that the angel was closer to the inkling, waiting to see what the other magi did next. So far they were doing well, and it was still early. "So how is your day?"

Belladona did her side smash slamming Pit into the ground with the splat roller then a charged side special the throw Pit. "It's been good, better now that I'm with you." She smiled as the angel went flying. "How about you?"

Percy watched as Pit went over the side, and after a few failed attempts to get back up, lost his first life. He winced and made a mocking 'ouch!' noise before getting back into it with a hard hit to the inkling that threw it back a few paces, after he was back on the platform. "Same, mostly. Things have been weird. Mom stuff, Sierra stuff. But now I get to look at something much more beautiful than math workbooks." He glanced at her and flashed a lazy grin.

Belladona looked over at Percy with his lazy grin. Why did he have to be so attractive? "Well I'm glad to have made things better." She did a down smash and threw an ink bomb at Pit. "It is nice to play with someone again." She commented, her parents hadn't been taking in foster kids since she told them everything they were too busy worrying about her.

Percy hummed and sent a barrage of arrows at her. "Yeah? I missed it too. I think I'm rusty, you keep getting me." He had played it recently, but he really was going easy on her. He wasn't worried about winning, with her. The world wouldn't end if she asked a favor, anyways. "You're pretty good."

Belladona smirked at the comment. "Smash was one of the few games I could play well waiting for physio or any appointment post leg loss. And may have been the odd witch battle I watched where I ended up just playing my switch instead." She admitted, it was stupid to be distracted in a labyrinth but sometimes things were boring and what else could she do but play her switch. "Mine's enchanted to be quiet." She pressed the a button repeatedly to show how loud the buttons were.

Percy snickered. "Maybe I like the loud buttons. I- I can't handle the quiet. If it's just me in an empty room, I start going crazy. Even this room? Can't stand it." He shook his head. "But when you're here, or the music's loud, or the buttons squeak, then it's a little better. That said... I would love to see you play smash in a labyrinth, sometime."

Belladona got where he was coming from. "As long as it's not beeping I'm fine. But like a labyrinth it would be too risky to play without silence." She grinned wildly. "Yeah I'll just run out next battle grab ya and we can go play smash somewhere in the chaos. I'll just need to dodge bullets, arrows, magic, playing cards, a hammer and bubbles. 100% can do that. So I'll bring two pro controllers then, got it." It was a stupid idea but it made her laugh.

"Hey, if you make up with Sierra, there won't be any bubbles. Or I can just vouch for you. I don't think she actually meant to shoot at you, she didn't even know who you were." He landed another good hit to the inkling, knocking her character off the side. "I can talk to her."

Belladona chewed the inside of her cheek. She had just left a threatening note on Sierra's bed. Why was she all turned up about that? It was Percy right? Right. "Maybe I don't know. Von, Ana and Nessa seem admit that I'm wrong." She watched as the inkling fell off screen after a failed save attempt. "It's just survival of the fittest." She added on as the inkling respawned and she got a side special on Pit.

Percy glanced at her. Was she alright? He knew that the goals of Vondila and Belladonna were fundamentally impossible to match, but here he was, between the two schools of thought, every time. By choice. "Remember what I said? When they fall, I'll be right there with you. I meant it." He didn't want to come out and ask her if something was wrong. He didn't want this to be like with Ana, where they cried and screamed at each other and came out of it as best friends. He cared about Ana, but he had more hope for Belladonna. He trusted this- whatever this was, wherever it took them.

Belladona smiled at Percy. "You know you get under my skin in the right way." She really wanted there to be more between them. "I'm glad to have you Percy." She looked back at the screen to see the smash ball and went for it. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to use my final smash." She added as she was granted her final smash.

Percy wasn't competitive. Honestly, as she used the smash and utterly destroyed Pit, all he could do was turn his smile to the tv. The screen declared her the winner and he nodded. "Well played. I'm glad too- if I get to have you, then... well, I'll play to keep. Just keep that in mind, okay?"

Belladona smiled at the screen. Not a clean win but a fun one. "Don't worry Snacc I'll keep that in mind." She pushed Eb off her lap and moved over to sit next to Percy. She didn't want that gap anymore. Not with him.

Percy set his controller to the side, looking her over. "So, what's on your mind, hm?" Was it just him, or did his voice crack? The breeze was making his curtains sway and catching her hair, the barely-lit room brighter with her in it. He never turned on the lights, and this wasn't an exception.

Belladona looked at Percy. He wanted to know what was wrong. She missed that a lot more than she realized. "You, and wanting to survive as long as possible with you." She admitted not only to the other but herself. Her normal tactic of manipulation and lies wouldn't work with Percy not anymore. And she was okay with that. Percy was fun, handsome, flirty and just calming to be with.

Anytime Belladonna was there, she was the only thing on his mind. Not Lu, not Sierra, nothing else. He didn't know what to say, either. He tore his eyes from her face- the way the dappled bits of faded sunlight reflected on her hair, the curves of her face, her lips, to find her hand and pull it into his own, squeezing it gently. "As long as possible?"

Belladona squeezed back gently. "As long as possible." She confirmed, his green eyes always held that determined spark that drawed her in. The soft looking hair she wanted to run her fingers though and tug at and his lips which she wondered how they felt. Her face felt warm. She really had fallen for him. If she could only have part of him for as long as possible she would be happy.

He traced a line along her wrist and down onto her palm, ending with three fingertips just barely ghosting over her palm. He looked back up at her face, managing to make eye contact. Once he was there, it felt too close. He couldn't look away. His heart was pounding. "Belladonna?" The word came out soft- a whisper, maybe. Just barely audible.

Belladona watched as he traced her hand. Her eyes snapped to his at the soft sound of her name. Had her name ever sounded so nice. It didn't carry the poison it normally seemed to. "Yes, Percy?" She responded as softly not wanting to break the moment. Her mind was still and her heart was loud.

"Can... can I kiss you?" All of the aching in his heart, the butterflies in his stomach, it all turned into five little words.

Belladona's heart screamed so she let it talk instead of her head. "Yes." She was able to get out as her eyes fluttered close and she leaned in a little.

The first 'kiss' Percy had ever given anyone was a peck on Ana's cheek after they'd both been crying and fighting. This kiss was a million miles away from that one, and only sweet. It was soft and slow, and he let his eyes close, tracing his fingers over her palm so gently as their lips pressed together. Admittedly, he didn't know where to go after that, if there was anywhere, because... he didn't want the moment to end.

Belladona was over the moon when Percy's lips met her own. She had kissed others in the past, hell had full blown make out sessions but nothing like this. She had once hoped for this with Salem but now the other girl seemed to fade to nothing. She brought her free hand up to the back of Percy's head and slowly deepened the kiss. She didn't want to scare him away. She might be kinky and willing to flirt to the extreme but now wasn't that time. Now was for this moment to last as long as possible.

He turned and let her pull him in, one of his hands sneaking to cup her waist while the other shifted to actually interlock their fingers. Was there anything better than kissing pretty girls? Her lips were soft and perfect, and she was there! She was actually here. He- he could do this.

She squeezed their now joined hands softly. She wanted to keep that moment for ever. This is what life was worth living. This is what keeps the strong going. Percy was here and at that moment they were together. She would work to keep this. Whatever it was.

He broke the kiss after a long, perfect moment, resting his forehead against hers. His heart was still beating too fast, and he needed to breathe, but he couldn't look up just yet. He didn't want to break the moment. If he was lucky, she'd wait and kiss him again. Even if he was unlucky and she pulled back, he had a feeling that this wasn't the last time this would happen. He- he didn't want it to be. "Wow..."

Belladona let Percy break the kiss. She didn't want him to but they needed air. She let her hand on his head slide to the base of his neck. She wanted to kiss him again but needed to collect air again. "Yeah..." She let out with a breath. Sliding her hand closer she cupped Percy's face. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips again, not wanting to push him away but also not wanting to let go of the moment. She would let him choose to continue longer or not.

Percy smiled and leaned in better so he could accept the kiss, and responded with a few gentle pecks of his own. On her top lip, on the corner of her mouth, even on her cheek. He couldn't help the giggle that wanted to bubble out of him. From excitement, or nervous energy, or plain happiness that Belladonna had let him kiss her.

Belladona smiled as Percy kissed her more and not only on the lips and then the giggle that came from the other. That was contagious. She let out her own. She would be okay if this moment were to last forever. Percy was amazing, he was cool and spunky. She wanted this. She needed this.

After a few more sweet kisses, he kisses her forehead and rests his cheek on her hair, holding her close. "Good?"

Belladona let go of Percy's hand to wrap her arms around him and hold him. "Good." She responded softly not wanting to break whatever magic was currently around them.

He snuck his now-free arm around her waist to hold her better. "Perfect?"

She hummed. "Perfect." Nothing better than this moment. 


End file.
